elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls: Call to Arms
The Elder Scrolls: Call to Arms is a tabletop skirmish wargame set in Tamriel, made by Modiphius, the creators of Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. Story The game will feature iconic locations and characters from various games, such as , , and . It does not have a storyline or setting on its own, but adapts heroes and soldiers as figurines.[https://www.modiphius.com/elder-scrolls.html The Elder Scrolls: Call to Arms subpage on Modiphius' website] Gameplay Players have physical figures and use them on a table with terrain to tactically play battles. Elder Scrolls: Call to Arms is a miniatures war/skirmish game where you'll be playing out storylines and quests in either solo, co-op vs AI, or traditional battle mode against your friends as well as in the future a possibility of a campaign mode where players will take up a settlement.Elder Scrolls: Call to Arms Tabletop Game Interviews with Chris Birch Miniatures Miniatures are made of resin. They are 32 mm tall. Players can paint them. They feature heroes such as: *Galmar Stone-Fist *General Tullius *Hadvar *Lydia *Marcurio *Mjoll the Lioness *Ralof *Ulfric Stormcloak *Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced System The Fallout: Wasteland Warfare system has been rewritten and changed to suit the franchise. The player's heroes lead groups of followers on adventures and battle. Armies usually comprise 1–6 heroes and 3–15 troops. Players have to manage stamina and magicka of their figures during combat. Enemies are AI driven or the other player can be the enemy, so the game can be played solo or against someone else. There are elements of narrative that can change the flow of battle. The game uses a D20 skill dice that you roll against a target skill level to perform tasks as well as 6 sided dice used for weapon effect abilities such as increased damage, fire or frost, mana drain etc. You will also make use of shouts which you gain as you level up and progress through the game awarding victory points which you spend to unlock and do more with them. The game is character driven where you can equip them with various items like weapons, spells, potions and shouts if you're the Dragonborn. Factions Currently there are four factions shown on the official website. *Stormcloaks – three soldiers with great swords led by Ralof and Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced *Draugr – three Draugr led by a Deathlord *Imperials – three Imperial Legion with swords and shields led by Hadvar and an Imperial Mage *Skeleton Archers Scenarios Scenarios can range from dungeon delves to huge battles. Players can loot treasure, do quests and complete scenario objectives. Terrain Terrains are planned. Accessories Accessories such as metal tokens, dice bags or settlement journals are planned. Waves The game is released in waves, each with a narrative and factions of its own. First wave The first wave includes Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion fighting for Skyrim in the Civil War, as well as a Dragonborn single player set featuring the Dragonborn and a few Drauger. External links *Official website Gallery Call to Arms Imperials.jpg Call to Arms Stormcloaks.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks 2.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks 3.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks 4.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks 5.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks 6.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks 7.jpg Call to Arms Imperials vs Stormcloaks 8.jpg Call to Arms Draugr.jpg Call to Arms Skeletons.jpg Call to Arms unpainted Draugr.jpg Call to Arms unpainted Skeletons.jpg Call to Arms unpainted Imperials.jpg Call to Arms unpainted Stormcloaks.jpg Category:Games